It's now or never
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Sasuke is with Sakura but dosen't love her, He loves his brother Naruto.


**WARNING: This is a Tokio Hotel fanfiction that I wrote a long time ago, Some of you might have read it on THFF, But it is mine, so I have the right to change the names etc. I made it into a SasuNaru fanfiction. Sasuke and Naruto are brothers in this story, Naruto was adopted by Mikoto and Fugaku. **

**Yaoi BoyxBoy , Don't like then leave now.**

Sasuke walked stiffly beside his girlfriend, Sakura, with his head bowed, watching the ground beneath his sneaker clad feet. He wished so bad he could just leave her standing there in the middle of the street and go home.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked with a bitter sweet smile.

Sasuke looked up at her with a blank face. "Nothing, just stuff." He looked back down at his feet again.

She sighed and pulled his hand into hers gently. Sasuke wanted to snatch it back, push her away, something, but he took in a deep breath and squeezed her small divine hand.

When they reached their destination the raven slowly opened the door to the quaint little coffee shop where his brother worked and stepped inside. He came here often since the person he loved more than anything was in the small building and it wasn't Sakura.

They found a booth near the back and took a seat and waited for the waiter who Sasuke hoped would be the exquisite blonde haired boy known as his brother. 

Naruto looked up as the bell above the glass door chirped letting him know another customer was entering the building. His lips twitched up into a small smile as he saw who was coming in the door. His brother and... his _girlfriend._ His smile faltered at the sight of the girl hanging off his arm.

What did he see in her anyway? She wasn't even all that pretty. She was slightly pale with short limbs and dyed pink hair with blonde streaks. Her eyes were bright green, and she was so _sweet_ she was annoying. She talked way too much and Naruto didn't like her one bit.

Even though he played nice around her every time he saw her, he just wanted to claw her stupid eyes out with his cat-like nails. She might be Sasuke's girlfriend but he and Sasuke both knew that Sasuke wanted Naruto and Naruto wanted Sasuke.

Neither teen had even thought about one another in more than brotherly ways until Naruto had accidently walked in on Sasuke jacking off. That led to Naruto getting rock hard, running to his own room and jacking off thinking about Sasuke jacking off. It was all so confusing at first but then everything got crystal clear. Sasuke had fallen in love with Naruto and Naruto had fallen hard for Sasuke.

Over the past half year they avoided talking about their feelings toward each other but as of late it was getting difficult. Sasuke would send him longing stares, Naruto would flirt with his brother, Sasuke would touch him in the most brotherly of ways and get him hard and panting. And it was all on purpose. Each time they did something like that they knew what it would lead to, but never actually _touched_ in more than brotherly ways.

Lately they were falling deeper and deeper into each other and now it was too late to be pulled back to the surface. It was too late to go back to normal. But Sasuke had a girlfriend.

"Naruto! Snap out of it! You're going to break that damn cup if you don't stop squeezing it," Neji a short dark haired male said and took the cup from Naruto's death grip.

"Yeah man. What's with you? You have been staring at Sasuke every since he walked in the damn door." Kiba the brunette male beside Neji said crossing his muscular arms over his broad chest, looking at the blonde skeptically.

"Nothing. I was just wondering why he was wearing that horrid shirt," He lied, he loved that shirt.

Kiba laughed and elbowed Neji in the side. "Yeah, right. If I didn't know any better I would say you had a crush on him." He chuckled again.

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto stormed out from behind the counter and started over to Sasuke's table.

Catching his eye, Naruto smiled a little and took out his note pad and pen.

"Hey, Sasuke." He smiled.

"Hi, Naruto!" Sakura said cheerfully.

'Was I fucking speaking to you?' He wanted to scream in her face but he gritted his teeth and mumbled a "Hi, Sakura," before looking back at Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke's whole body perked up at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Let me guess... a large iced caramel coffee and a banana muffin?" Naruto smirked and started jolting down the order even though Sasuke hadn't said yes. He knew what his brother was going to order.

"Yup." Sasuke smirked.

"I'll have a," Sakura looked down at the small menu on the table, "small mocha and a blueberry muffin." She smiled up at him.

If it wasn't his job, Naruto would have told her to get it herself but instead he politely wrote down her order as well.

"Gotcha," he mumbled.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the ladies room." Sakura smiled before leaving.

"I hate her," Naruto whispered as soon as she was gone.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke looked dead at his brother from under his bangs.

"Sasuke don't do this to me at work, please." His voice barely above a broken whisper as he looked down.

"You know it's you I love, Naruto," he pushed.

"Then why are you with _her?_ You know I love you, too, but I won't be the other person." He finally looked up at the ebony headed teen with a hurt expression painted across his face.

"I understand that, Naruto," he reassured reaching to brush his fingers lightly against his brother's knuckles.

Kiba and Neji watched the scene with wondering eyes. The might have been teasing earlier but they knew all about Sasuke and Naruto. They were struggling to admit the truth. They were in love with each other.

"When do you think they will get together?" Kiba asked.

Neji looked over to the smirking brunette. "Soon. I mean look at them, they are basically slobbering over each other right now!"

"Let's make a bet. I bet they will get together near the end of this week." He pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Okay, you're on. I bet they will get together in the next two days." He pulled out a crisp five dollar bill as well.

"You're so gonna lose!" Kiba coursed through the small space behind the counter.

"I can't play these games anymore, Sasuke. It's me or her," Naruto whispered pulling out of the sacred touch that was his brother's. "I get off in an hour." He turned and left the table just as Sakura emerged from the bathroom.

"The order still hasn't gotten here?" She asked.

Sasuke shook his head and let his eyes follow after Naruto.

"Geez, they sure are slacking around here." She looked down at her nails.

"They aren't _slacking._ I was talking to my brother," Sasuke gritted out. Stupid fucking bitch.

"Well, sorry." She looked like a puppy caught in headlights.

Sasuke had to make a choice, and soon. It was either the girl he had been with for almost a little over a year, the one he no longer liked or needed, or, the one he so desperately craved, admired and loved. The choice was so simple it was difficult. He didn't want to hurt Sakura but he wanted his brother. He so badly wanted his brother.

"Sakura...We need to talk." Sasuke had made up his mind.

"About what, baby?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Don't. You can't call me that anymore," he tried.

"Why?" Her face fell.

At that moment Naruto brought the drinks and muffins to the table. "Here you go, guys." He carefully sat the coffees down on the table along with the muffins, giving Sasuke one last glance before walking off.

"Why can't I call you that anymore, Sasuke?" she asked picking the interrupted conversation back up from where they had left it.

Sasuke sat in the chair for a moment just looking down at his coffee and stirring it. It was now or never.

"Because… it's over." He looked up at her, onyx eyes so serious.

He had expected to see hurt, teary eyes but instead he saw angry, pissed, eyes full of hate and regret.

"You fucking bastard!" Sakura screamed and stood from the table, slamming her hands down onto it.

Naruto, Kiba, and Neji turned to look over to the table with confused eyes. What had he done now?

"Your making a fool of yourself Sakura."

"Don't you fucking judge me! You stuck up asshole!" She grabbed her scolding coffee and slung the liquid at the teenager. "I fucking hate you!"

Sasuke hissed at the burning feeling and flew out of his seat, his hands wiping his eyes. He held his arms out to the sides and looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Are you fucking stupid or something!"

From every direction people were watching the couple (or, ex-couple) in front of them. People were laughing at the poor man and some gasped with wide eyes.

"No, you are the one who is stupid! You can't just date a girl for a year then dump her like you jackass!" Her voice grew louder.

"Well you know what? I just did. I never wanted you anyway, And you know what else," Sasuke glared. "For the past half year I've been thinking of someone else, It's a _he._ And _he_ is way better than your fake ass!" he screeched at her.

She looked like a fish out of water now. Her mouth was opening and closing but nothing would come out. Tears filled her eyes and she looked like she was about to scream.  
>Sasuke licked his lips angrily and shook his head. "Just leave Sakura, you aren't worth it." He walked away from her.<p>

He made his way to the counter to where his brother was and grabbed him by the wrist with a sticky hand. "Come on." He pulled him to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Sasuke!" he gasped. "I-"

"Shut up." He smirked and pressed his lips firmly against the other male's.

Naruto instantly shut up and kissed back. He let his hands cup Sasuke's soaked face and pulled him closer.

Sasuke licked at Naruto's lower lip silently asking him to open up. Smiling into the kiss as Naruto obeyed he put a large hand on the back of his head and pulled him impossibly closer, deepening the kiss. He pulled back and smacking their lips together a couple of times licking at Naruto's lips.

Sasuke slid his tongue between the plump glossed lips and explored every inch of his brother's mouth. Licking at the roof of Naruto's mouth, he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and nipped lightly at it before releasing it. He pulled back only a little to get some air.

Eyes closed and panting for air both boys embraced the moment. This is what they had been waiting for and finally having it never felt so right.

"I love you," Naruto whispered finally opening his eyes.

"I love you too, Naruto. More than anything and I want you to know, I wanted to leave her so long ago. I never meant to make you suffer this long. Never meant to make _me_ suffer this long and now that I have you I'm not letting you go." He placed another kiss upon his little brother's plump lips. "Ever," he whispered.


End file.
